A Billion Ways to Bury Sadness -Drabbles-
by MysticFallsOriginalVampire
Summary: Short stories based on my current fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

The Salvatore Boarding House.

A place that made me feel like I had been transported back to the 1800's with all the antique furniture and the constant smell of old books. I normally came here to talk with Stefan and have a drink when I was feeling down or confused, Stefan had become one of my best friends since I came to Mystic Falls so it wasn't abnormal for me to visit every now and again but right at this moment I was regretting ever coming here.

"Tori. You really need to stop lying to yourself." Stefan spoke with the cocky smirk I was used to seeing Damon wearing. I don't really know how we got around to talking about someone who I am currently being coupled off with by several different people and I'm 'hiding my feeling for' but it was currently the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"I'm not lying to myself Stefan. I do not have any sort of feeling for Kol Mikaelson." I spat through clenched teeth almost ready to strangle the life out of him. He had been on about the same subject for the last hour and a half trying to get me to crack and admit I had some sort of feeling for him.

"Just admit it Victoria, you've fallen for him" The smirk was still firmly placed on his face. He had pushed my buttons now.

"Just stop Stefan. I barely even know the guy let alone have feeling for him! I had one drink with him but it mostly of consisted of him flirting with me and me shooting him down, so stop with all the accusations it just getting annoying. I do not and will never have feelings for him so just stop. "I spoke firmly through clenched teeth while collecting my things.

I didn't give Stefan a chance to reply before I was out the door and on my way home, but on the way something was plaguing my mind. What if there was an ounce for feelings there for him….?


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Tyler's a hybrid in the show but it seemed interesting to write so I done it anyway, Thanks Karolina for giving me the idea.**

**Also check out this crossover between TVD and Mortal Instruments, Its called Empire and its in my favorite stories. Go check it out...You wont regret it :3**

* * *

The Lockwood cellar was one of the places I didn't want to be on a full moon but I was somehow dragged into helping Tyler with his transition. He had said to me before I agreed that this was a dangerous job but I wasn't really listening to him. My first stupid mistake of the day, he also babbling something about not wanting to hurt Caroline but I was too involved with the golden liquid that was currently residing in my glass at the time. I should have listened to him, I didn't I know that I would be locked in a cellar with a wolf that could potentially rip me to pieces.

I could hear Tyler screaming in pain, the scream rang through the cellar and could probably be heard from halfway through the forest, I was clutching desperately to the gun that he had supplied to me to use if his wolf form came after me. Nobody knew I was helping Tyler so nobody could save me if I needed help. The screams just got constantly louder and louder with each passing minute causing me to cover my ears and force a whimper of fear out of my throat.

"Why did I agree to this…?" I kept whimpering to myself. Vampires and werewolves? I don't know how I managed handle this; the moment I chained Tyler up I had my phone glued to my hand. I was ready to call Kol or Stefan if this went horribly wrong, soon enough Tyler screams turned into growls and I heard his final bones cracking telling me his transition was complete.

"Oh dear lord" I whispered/choked out as I covered my mouth, I could hear his paws hitting the old concrete and growls of hunger ring out through the cellar, he had broken the chains… I could feel the blood draining from my face. The only thing between us now was an old metal cell and a rotting wooden door… I didn't stand a chance. Standing up slowly I pointed the already clock gun towards the door while holding the phone near my ear ready to call somebody. I was walking backwards so I didn't see an old set of chains sitting on the ground… before I had even registered what I had done I was sprinting out the door with Tyler hot on my heels. To my luck I had chosen to wear my flat boots so could run without the fear of falling flat on my face and getting mauled by Tyler, I still had the gun and phone in my hand as I fumbled to dial the first number I could. That number happened to belong to my least favourite person in the world; Damon Salvatore. The phone rang exactly 4 times before he bothered picked up.

"What do you wan-"I cut him off before he could start telling me it was an indecent time to call.

"Damon, you've got to help me" I panted the desperation clear in my voice. I could almost see the cocky smirk that would be evident on his face as he replied.

"So you need my help?" he arrogantly replied.

"Damon I'm currently being chased by a giant wolf so I would appreciate it if you CUT the snarky comments." I was still panting as I ran; I didn't know how much longer I could last. The burning in my legs was telling me to stop but I knew I couldn't.

"What. How?" He demanded wanting to know what was going on.

"Look Damon. I can't really explain right now but all I can tell you is if you don't help me I'll be dead meat. Just please help me Damon. I don't know how much longer I can last." I felt tears running down my face from pain and desperation. I'm guessing he realised how serious this was, the phone had went quiet and a brief "I'll be there soon" could be hear on the other end.

I had stopped running to catch my breath, I knew I was someway away from the cellar; I was crouching down trying to regain my breath just in case I had to start running again. I wasn't even down 5 minutes before I was off running again; I had ditched the gun and was powering myself using my arms and my fear. My running was cut short as I ran straight into a hard chest that belonged to none other than my saviour Damon.

"Oh my god, I've never been so happy to see you in my life" I panted while tossing my arms around his neck in a sort of hug that consisted me leaning on him, I could feel my legs cramping up due to the long distance I had just ran but I ignored that and the feeling that I was going to throw up. There wasn't any talking between us before he tossed me over his shoulder and ran back to the boarding house with me on his back.

It was safe to say that I will never be helping Tyler again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all are enjoying these, if not do tell :) Also remember to check you my main story; A Billion Ways to Bury Sadness.**

* * *

I had made a lot of mistakes in my life and I remembered and almost regretted nearly all of them, but by far the worst one was visiting the Mikaelson Mansion. The only reason I had visited this house was because Kol had told me he wanted to talk to me, but I didn't expect for him to do a disappearing act leaving me with his two of siblings. Who I may add had taken it upon themselves to sit and toss every insult they had my way, and also give me the third degree. I think their names were Klaus and Rebekah but I wasn't really too sure, but I was sure of one thing. I needed to get out of this damn house.

"She looks like the doppelgänger too much for my liking." Barbie… I mean Rebekah spat while perched across from me on the big love seat. She was sitting with Klaus who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, I did notice that he was looking at me the same way that Stefan did when he met me…the whole "I'm trying to figure out your life story by looking in your eyes" look. The abuse had been going on for the last hour and a half but I had yet to speak up for myself without the fear of becoming her next meal.

"I bet you're just like rest of them, huh?" She flashed in front of me to look down on me. Her glare was probably strong enough to pierce through solid titanium…

"A manipulative, self-loving, everything's got to be about me bitch." She spat at me with the fire and anger evident in her blue eyes. That was the last straw, I may not have been close to Elena but she's still my family. Standing up I looked Rebekah straight in the eye.

"Are you going to stop with the pathetic catty remarks you keep making about me and my family. You're a thousand years old for god's sake, you think in that time you would have grown up and gained some damn manners. Insult me all you want, but say one more word about Elena and you will feel the rest of my anger." I glared never breaking eye contact throughout the whole speech, by the end of it I could hear Klaus sniggering at my outburst and my bravery to stand up to his bratty sister.

"Kol always liked things with sharp tongues" Klaus' smirk was evident on his face. Nor Rebekah or I bothered to turn around and acknowledge. Rebekah's glare was still piercing through me.

"You little bit-"she was cut off but a voice coming from the other end of room.

"Rebekah. That's no way to treat a guest." He spoke in a very formal manner and had an essence of class about him. Turning around I saw what seemed to be the oldest of the whole family; the trustworthy Elijah I think I heard Stefan call him before.

"My names Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." He spoke with one of the best accents I have ever heard. He was dressed in a black suit and had a mysterious look to him. But none the less he looked like an older version of Kol altogether. Nodding my head I greeted him.

"I'm Victoria Roberts. It's nice to meet you." I spoke in a quiet voice praying this wouldn't be another sibling I would get abuse from.

"I'm guessing you're waiting for Kol then?" He seemed to be studying me just like Klaus was but it didn't really faze me.

"Yes, yes I am" I spoke in a little louder voice but I still felt powerless compared to them.

The Mikaelsons were a strange bunch and if this was the way they treated all their guests I had a feeling it would be a very long day…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took me so long...I've had alot of school work to do but here it is :) I would like to say thanks to NateBuzzLover.5 for giving me the idea, (Also thanks to TheAnonymousSlut for helping me to write this)**

* * *

_Nights avoiding things unholy_

_Your hand slips across my skin_

_I go down on you so slowly_

_Don't confess none of your sins_

The door slammed as I marched up the stairs in a moment of fury, today had been the longest day I have had in a long time. Rebekah had push me to the point of no return, the constant snide remarks about me and the mocking was too much for me to handle, I tried to confront Kol about the whole situation but he brushed it off like you would to a little child whining to you. Slamming myself down on the bed I tried to calm myself and get some sleep, closing my eyes I felt all the tension release and my body start to sink into my bed.

_A loud moan escaped my lips as he lightly bit down on my collarbone. His long, velvet fingers trailed from my neck, down my stomach and snaked under my skirt. I gasped as his hand gripped my thigh, hard, fingers digging in the soft flesh. My eyes met his for the briefest of moments. His dark eyes shone with lust and passion; he was out of control. I knew if I told him to stop now, he wouldn't. My fingertips touched his strong jawline while his hands made their way up to my bare breasts. While my hands were unsure, his were perfectly steady as they traced circles on the sensitive flesh of my breast. He focused on each one in turn, dedicated to his task, and I watched in amusement, fingers running through his short, already ruffled hair. His fiery lips replaced his hands; a sharp flick of his tongue on my nipple made me shudder. My hand shot to his neck, making him continue his tease but soon I had enough of it as I felt the light burn of lust between my legs. I pulled him towards me. Everything became a rush as our lips met again. His lips moved fast and hard against mine, I responded with the same fierceness. He tugged at my lower lip, I moaned, denying him access, my nails scratching down his back, drawing blood. His body pressed against mine, faster and harder than before, our bodies felt like one being. So close, I gasped. In that short moment, his practiced tongue made its way into my mouth. He explored me carefully, as if trying to memorise every bit. My own tongue moved against his, fighting for dominance, I wasn't trying, not really. Every one of his touches felt like fire against my heated skin. His lips moved away - mine already longing for more - and kissed down my neck. The kisses were rough and open-mouthed, leaving my neck cold and exposed when he moved on, down my chest, stopping just below my belly button. For a second I had forgotten my lover was a vampire, it was a foolish thing to forget I realised when with impossible speed he pulled my legs up, my back now arched. I rested my legs on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes; eyes that drowned in lust. He was looking down at me, his deadly sharp fangs piercing his parted, moist lips and drawing blood that now trickled down his neck, and he did not seem to care though. The blood began to drip down, leaving scarlet drops on his unscarred skin. His expression screamed lust and danger as his lips hovered an inch above mine, his strong arms rested beside my head and supported his weight. In one swift motion, he thrust himself inside me and I would have cried out if I wasn't stopped dead by the fangs piercing the silken skin of my neck._

Snapping my eyes open I gasped for the air my lungs needed, my body was ridged as I sat up straight on the mess that had been my sheets. The sweat could be felt through my tank top as my hand shot up to my neck to feel were the fangs should have pierced but to my surprise there was nothing; not a scratch, a mark, or an ounce of blood. Flinging my legs over the bed I wobbled over to the bathroom to get a drink for my dry throat, I never knew how weak I was until I had to grip onto the counter in the bathroom to support myself. Why? Why would I have a dream of him doing…that to me? I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing from across the room.

Looking at the caller ID I instantly declined.

_One missed call: Kol Mikaelson._


End file.
